The First Oreo
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Angela and the rest of the clan are introduced for the first time to America's favorite cookie through an introspective Elisa Maza. The character Dragon is mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Gargoyles. The character Dragon is mine. You can use my characters if you ask politely.**_

Chapter 1

It was a cold January evening in the bustling metropolis known as New York City aka Manhattan. Although it was a freezing hell-hole with the economy at an all-time low in the stock market, it didn't stop fellow New Yorkers from the circle of life. It was this evening that sparked a new love in someone's heart besides her loved one's own. This was the first new taste of sweetness in a long time. This is when Angela and the rest of the clan came in contact with America's favorite cookie.

Elisa Maza, the 23rd Precinct 2nd Class Detective, was unlocking the door to her Soho apartment with a bag of groceries in her hand. She flipped on the switch, and she suddenly heard a light tapping on the patio window. She unlocked the latch on the window; for she recognized the light tapping on her patio window. It was her love's daughter, Angela. She was on patrol with her father and mother when she noticed the detective with something heavy in her arms, and she went out to the trouble to help her closest friend with any assistance she might have needed.

Angela stepped on to the kitchen floor with gentle ease, her wings tucked in to keep the warm air currents and to keep the cold air out of her system. She opens her wings in a gentle manner and begins to approach the detective in a graceful walk like as if she was floating on air. She politely asks, "Hey Elisa, did you need any help with those?" The young woman says in a thoughtful voice, "Sure Angela. You can help by putting the cans, cookies, and crackers in the cabinet." The adolescent gargoyle does as instructed by the wonderful ally of the clan. She puts the cans in the bottom cabinet, the cookies in the middle shelf of the middle cabinet above the sink, and the crackers in the upper shelf of the upper cabinet above the oven. After putting everything away, she stayed around with Elisa for dinner.

After the dinner was gone, Elisa asked Angela what she wanted to watch on the television tonight. She wasn't sure what she wanted to watch tonight, remembering that her mother and father might have begun to worry where she went and why she left them. She simply replied, "How about some of your Disney movies tonight? We haven't watched some of those recently." Elisa got up from the soft couch and walked over to her coat closet and pulled out an old cardboard box out of the back corner. It contained all of her movies that she kept for guests. She found 3 movies, and she promised in a sweet and encouraging voice, "How about these 3 movies for tonight? You'll really like them." "OK", reassured Angela in a peaceful tone. She asked what they are and Elisa simply teased, "You will soon find out, and you'll probably ask me to watch them again someday with the rest of the clan."

Elisa inserted the DVDs into the Blu-ray player hooked up to her 50'' flat-screen TV and her home theater speaker system. She told Angela to go into the bedroom to get the first film ready. She fast-forwards through the previews and went to the main menu and pressed the play function on the DVD. She presses the stop button on the remote, and she recalled Angela back into the living room. Elisa flicked off the lights, and they begin their triple-feature.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Gargoyles. The character Dragon is mine. You can use my characters if you ask politely.**_

Chapter 2

The first movie that they watch begins with the typical Walt Disney Pictures logo. It dramatically opens up with a rising sunrise slowly moving across the grasslands. Elisa and Angela watch this movie with great excitement and love. It reminded them of their trip to Nigeria during the Avalon World Tour. To Elisa and Angela, it was a day of firsts. Goliath acknowledged Angela as his daughter, and Elisa made peace with her mother. This movie was known as The Lion King.

Soon afterwards, they were all out of snacks and drinks. Elisa states she would be back soon with more snack food and drinks and tells Angela to stay put. She went into the kitchen and pulls out a bag of Lay's and Doritos. Then, she gets out a bag of tortilla chips, dumps them on two dinner plates, sprinkles a lot of shredded cheese onto the chips, and stuck them into the extra-large microwave. 2 minutes later, she had two great big helpings of cheesy nachos. Then, she gets a couple bags of popcorn and sticks into the microwave. Finally, she gets a couple more 12 packs of soda pop out of the fridge. She politely asks, "Hey Angela, think you can help me with this grub?" Angela responds immediately, "I would love too, Elisa."

After they get their junk food and soda onto the coffee table, Elisa and Angela sat down on the leather bound couch. Elisa was about to pick up the remote to start the next movie when suddenly Angela puts a hand onto her warm hand. Elisa sweetly asks, "Is something bothering you, my sweet little daughter?" Angela was having difficulty, not sure how to answer her friend's question. She encloses her closest friend into her wings and explains to her what she wants to tell her. "Elisa, I have been having such a good time with you tonight, but I feel as if we are missing something. Could we listen to some country music?" The sincere woman smiles and tells her in an assuring tone, "Sure thing, honey; let me get my CD player turned on, and we will listen to some of our favorite country songs together." Angela was very happy with her human mother, and tears began to form and pour down her face. She hugs her very deeply like a daughter holding her mother for dear life. She whispers into her ear, "Thank you. I love you, mother."

They listen to their favorite country songs, and they sipped their sodas while they listened to their music. The music was soft at times, relaxing the young gargoyle and Elisa Maza into their deeper inner minds. They listened to the beautiful country music, often looking into each other, remembering the good old days there and now. Angela cuddles with the one closest to her heart, and they share a heartwarming moment.

As soon as the last song finished up, Elisa turns off the CD player, shuts off the living room lights, and starts the next movie. This movie featured a Native American young woman, an Englishman named John Smith, and a corrupt and greedy governor of the future settlement of Jamestown. Their union was beginning to break up the standards of their peoples' ways forever. To Elisa and Angela, it reminded them of their friends in London, Macbeth, and King Arthur Pendragon. Pocahontas and her encounter with the first European Americans reminded Elisa with her bond with not only for her love for her gargoyle daughter and husband but also of her friendship with her family and friends and clan. The second movie they watched was a popular movie among historians and gargoyles alike, Pocahontas.

Soon after that, they watch their final movie. The movie began with the falling of a mighty empire. The mystical film went on to the discovery and revival of this ancient lost city. This film reminded them of their Avalon World Tour, the mystical island of Avalon, and New Olympus. During those times, they made many friends and allies. They included Oberon and his Children, the Avalon clan, Queen Titania, and especially Taurus. This movie was known as Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

Once the majestic and mystifying film was finished, they looked at each other with the hearts of gold and eyes of sparkling diamonds. They enjoyed and loved this girl's night like any mother and daughter would have every now and then. They would have another night like this one. They wondered how to end their night together. They end their night with a big, long yawn. Suddenly, Elisa looks at her clock on the wall reading 5:00 A.M. Elisa looked at the messy table and asks Angela if she would like to help one last time. "I would love to help you," replied Angela. Together the two of them clean up their mess and talked about while they were at it. Within ten minutes, the living room was as clean as a whistle down the railroad tracks of the old Wild West. They blew with a big sigh of relief.

Elisa told in a reassuring tone, "You better get back home; the sun is going to be up soon." Angela thanked her for reminding her of sunrise. Before she took off for the castle, Elisa grabs her arm, which surprised her. "Angela, I want you to try this cookie and tell me if you like it. This is a new cookie for you and the clan, but it has brought our families together for many generations. I want you to try it and become a member of the Maza Clan."

Angela picked upon one of the cookies in the box. She carefully examines the delicious-looking cookie. She didn't know what to expect the cookie to taste like, since she never had a cookie like this before. She takes one small bite into the cookie, and she is astonished. She savors the chocolate and white icing in the cookie by eating the rest of the cookie in one bite. She happily asks Elisa, "What is the name of this sweet and delicious cookie?" Elisa calls it the Oreo.

Elisa obviously could tell that Angela liked the cookie. She gives Angela the whole box of Oreo's and tells her to keep it as a gift of love. Angela gladly accepts the gift saying that she appreciates this gift, and she wishes to give her something in return. Elisa places a finger to her cheek, "How about a kiss for me; you haven't gave me one in a while." She kisses her on each cheek and sincerely tells her, "You are my human mother, and you'll be treated like one." She speaks to the young detective in a soothing voice, "See you tonight and good luck with work." "Thanks, baby girl; I will need it. If push comes to shove, I can always count on you guys to aid me in a jam." Angela glides off toward the direction of Xanatos Tower that housed her clan's castle. She reaches her perch on the battlement 5 minutes before sunrise. She kisses and hugs her gargoyle mother and father good morning and good night. The rising winter sun rises and she turns to stone for a day's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Gargoyles. The character Dragon is mine. You can use my characters if you ask politely.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Several hours later, the sun falls into its casting form of an ever glowing sunset. Shadows fall off 8 stone statues as the night sky comes into full view. The stone statues crack and burst to life into 8 gargoyles. These gargoyles have awoken from their stone slumber. They have awakened to begin the night once again.

Brooklyn, the charcoal-red warrior and the clan's 2nd in command, goes over to his mate Delilah for a good evening kiss. Broadway, the turquoise champion, goes into the kitchen to fix up breakfast. The warm-hearted colossus goes over to the couple and politely asks, "You wanna join me and go make some breakfast?" Elisa and Demona should be off of work, and they probably are heading their way to the castle." "Sure, we can do that", asserted Delilah in a contented tone. The trio glides over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the clan.

Lexington glides off toward the direction of the communications center for the main central computer to catch up on some old priorities. Angela's father and the wise one, Hudson, went off to begin their patrol in Midtown. "Make sure you make it back for breakfast", reminded Angela. "All right, lass. Be sure to remind us in due time through the communicators, for we might forget the time", spoke Hudson in a thankful manner. Bronx woofs at Angela, reminding her that it was her turn to walk him; she sighs and pats Bronx on the head and leads him on his walk throughout the castle walls.

3 hours later, everyone except her father and mother showed up for their breakfast. Her father had to stop a robbery in progress at Manhattan National Bank; her mother had to finish some invoices and proposals for her company's newest investment. Angela was a little disappointed that her blood parents couldn't attend her to breakfast. At least Elisa was here to talk with her because she hadn't told anyone else of what happened the night before. This was gonna be the best kept secret between daughter and mother; the rest of the clan would never hear the rest of this night.

Hudson spoke the prayer to the Lord like a noteworthy preacher of the local church. Finally, he reminded everyone of their everyday values we live to inspire to achieve greatly. Hudson is one of the members of the clan that pull them out of the toughest scrapes and fights and save their hides. To Angela, Hudson was like her grandfather. In Angela's eyes, she sees a wise solider who has deep drama in his heart but is able to handle any situation with the sense of a level-headed warrior. She cares for Hudson so much for that reasoning. Hudson was once the proud leader of the clan of gargoyles of Castle Wyvern. It is for his wisdom and integrity that he is still a reliable and dependable gargoyle. It's his careful empathy toward his family that makes him one of the most essential gargoyles in the clan.

As soon as Hudson finishes the prayer, everyone begins to hand out the bowls and pots of food to each other, so that they can get the food on their plates. They fill their plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, ham, and homemade maple syrup. They gorge on their delicious food before they go back onto patrol. They talk about their nights on patrol, keeping NYC safe from the terrorists of controlled crime to the occasional supervillians like the Pack or the Quarrymen. Soon as breakfast was over, everyone except Angela and Elisa went back onto patrol to their various stations around the city.

Brooklyn and Delilah went over to Angela and Elisa asking, "What are your plans tonight?" They both smiled and replied, "We are going to do something in town together as a mother/daughter thing. You wanna join us?" Delilah wanted to try on some new outfits, since her current clothes were getting pretty old and ragged. Brooklyn needed a new leather jacket to compliment his Harley Davidson Knucklehead. His old jacket had lots of holes, rips, and tears from the many battles he had to protect the city and his angel of the night. They happily agreed to go as long as they could go find some new outfits for Delilah and a new leather jacket for Brooklyn. Angela asked Elisa if she should call up Dragon. Elisa smirks, "Sure thing, sweetie. We need his opinion on certain things and his money anyway."

Angela calls up Dragon, and he swiftly joins them into the open night sky a few minutes later. They stopped at the clothing stores to find some new clothes for the women. The girls come out of the store as happy as lovers on their first Valentine's Day date. They purchase some jeans, shirts, and really tight short skirts. They purchased some new lingerie from Victoria's Secret to help out with those spicy caliente evenings with their men. Next, they went out to the motorcycle shop to purchase some new leather jackets for Brooklyn, Dragon, Goliath, Broadway, David Xanatos, and Matt Bluestone. The girls in turn purchased jackets for themselves and their special family members and friends. Finally, they went out to McDonald's for dinner.

They returned to the castle an hour before sunrise. "You have fun?" They are startled by the deep voice that is the leader. He saw them earlier at the McDonald's on his way back into the castle. Delilah in a cheerful tone spoke very happily, "We sure did, Goliath!" Angela comes in through an entryway in the castle battlement with a package of cookies in her arm. "Here you guys, here are some cookies I want you to try out." Everyone except Goliath ate their cookie. He told her he will have it later. Everyone was surprised by the taste of the Oreo's, and they thoroughly enjoyed it. They wanted more, but the sun was rising. They got into their poses for the day, and they roared into the coming day. Their bodies froze up and turned back into stone. There they return into a day of healing and rest and Dragon flew home to catch up on his sleep. Elisa, kissing the stone form of her husband in the cheek, departs from the tower, and heads home to catch some snooze before she is begin on her shift once again the following evening.


End file.
